modernityfandomcom-20200215-history
Manifest Destiny campaign
Single-player, all-period campaign Start Year: c1650 You start off with the Jamestown colony in the mid-17th century. At this point, you will be surrounded on all sides by the following: *Your masters, the British, are in control of Canada, and also control some land in the Caribbean. **They are rather formidable as they have 2 armies. Their longtime ally in the region is Russia, but have a one-time ally in the form of France. **You cannot attack or declare war on any faction, until you choose to declare independence. **This will not be easy, however, as the British will seize your territories and begin marching on your capital. The British state then will not be inclined to seek peace with you as long as you are weaker than it. **Furthermore, declaring independence will be troublesome. British tax levels will have to be sufficiently punitive and you will also need to win several battles in a row in order to ensure that you can declare independence. Losing battles and territory will lower your tax levels, so you need to be careful. *Spain has the Aztec as a vassal state, and is currently fighting the Maya - who have 3 heavily fortified areas, but are fighting a desperate battle. If you can reach the Spanish in time, the Maya may request an alliance. The Spanish have 3 armies, while the Maya have 1. *The French are the weakest, but have the most tribute. This does not help much, however, as their colonies are scattered everywhere, and have only 1 army. *Like the French, the Dutch are scattered - their main base is in Guyana, but they also have colonies in the Caribbean and New England. Unlike the French, however, these colonies are somewhat consolidated together, and are protected by 2 armies. *The Russians have a single outpost in the Aleuts, and field only 1 army. They never declare war on anyone, but will attack anyone at war with them relentlessly. *The Swedes are based up on the Delaware River, and have 1 army - and a heavily fortified base. Should they be destroyed, a war between Britain and France soon ensues the following turn. If the Swedes however survive to see you declare independence, they may request an alliance with you. Triggers French and Indian War: *The destruction of Sweden initiates a war between Britain and France. Taxes without Representation. *The British impose tax according to the number of territories you accumulate. This is equal to the number of turns lapsed and the number of territories you control at the beginning of your turn, minus 5. This amount is deducted immediately from your tribute score after tribute is first paid in. *Example: on the 3rd turn, you have managed to accumulate 4 territories, the amount of tax the British will collect will be (4) - 5, which is equal to 7. *Thus, you will need to be careful as to how you go about your business. Tribute *During each of your turns, tribute is derived from the following: **control of rare resources (+1 per rare resource) **(the number of territories you control)/3 **{2 / (enemy nations alive + 1)} **Example: Russia is allied to the Aztecs and the British; is at war with Spain and France; controls 7 territories; and 2 territories with rare resources. In that turn, it receives (2 + 2 + 2 (2/3)) = 5 tribute. Starting territories and diplomatic stances Starting diplomacy *Alliances: England (as a client-state), France, Russia *War with: Spain (with Aztec), Dutch Starting territory: *Chesapeake Initial bonuses: None Strategic Objectives: *Reach the Mechanisation Area, with 38 or more provinces out of 48 under your control. *Spain, Sweden and France must not reach the Mechanisation Era Factions Events There are 3 things you can do once a nation is defeated: *Establish protectorate: Protectorate treaties last until the next age, at which the nation is immediately released and becomes independent again as an ally on your side (note however that alliances can be broken at any time). During the Protectorate period, that nation is incapable of handling diplomacy, and its diplomatic stances are based off your own. *Annex. The nation is destroyed, and its territories are joined to yours.Yet, should you annex a nation, any existing nations that are allied to it will immediately enter war against you. Protectorates will avoid a war with a nation's allies, but there is always the chance that a government that was friendly to you could easily betray you later on. Colonial Era *A struggle to survive, against the French and Spanish. *European factions have a limited population cap; First Nation factions are unable to access cavalry or gunpowder weapons. Mercantile Era *French and Indian War *American Revolution Imperial Era *The 1812 War Industrial Era *The Civil War Mechanisation Era *A potential showdown with South America, as Germany begins to incite anti-US feeling during the First World War. This is also very likely if the English were eliminated: you would have Mexico attack you, and there would be Germans present too. Bankruptcy Bankruptcy occurs whenever you have less than 20 tribute at the beginning of a new Period. While going bankrupt will not necessarily result in defeat, your colonies will begin to rebel - in the unfortunate event that you face bankruptcy, you will have to use your troops to defend your colonies as well as you can. Generally, bankruptcy results in the following: *Colonies with fortification level of 1 or lower will defect at the start of the Mercantile Era; *Colonies with fortification level of 2 or lower will defect at the start of the Imperial Era; *Colonies with fortification level of 4 or lower will defect at the start of the Industrial Era; *Colonies with fortification level of 6 or lower will defect at the start of the Mecnahisation Era. The country these colonies will defect to will usually be England; however if England is defeated, it can be expected that they will normally revert to rebel status, and in that case, will be ruled over by the Confederacy. It would be wise to avoid such an event happening, as attempting to crush the Southern Confederacy will be an extremely costly process. Supply Unlike other games, armies are provided with each age that passes. All factions start off with 1 army, and successive obtain new armies in the following manner: *Mercantile Era: +1 *Imperial Era: +1 *Industrial Era: +2 *Mechanisation Era: +3 There are no supply centres, thus strategic alliances and positioning of your armies are key to survival. Alternatively, creating a vassal state also grants access to their armies, so destroying an entire faction is not always a good idea, although it is to be noted occupied nations can be made to rebel in the event of bankruptcy.. Auxiliaries Access to your own mercenaries are severed, and you may only obtain your mercenaries with the following: *1 Merchant cavalryman — This is the only mercenary available to you at the start, America can't build Staff Quarters until you have taken New England. *1 Tribal Warriors — replaced by Garde Écossaise only if New England was taken. *3 Native lancer — Capture the entire Midwest region *3 Foreign chasseurs — Control a single region *4 Repeating rifle horse — Control New Spain *4 Presidential Guard — Control both Appalachians and New Spain *5 Colonial grenadiers — Control any two regions *5 Tankette — control five supply centres Regions "Barbarians": *Acadia - Iroquois *Appalachians - Cherokee *Midwest - Lakota *Gulf Coast - Seminole *North Pacific Coast - Aleut *New Spain - Navajo *Yucatan - Maya?? *Nunavut - Inuit?? Territories category:CtW